Tainted
by midnightair
Summary: If he focused on the picture of his parents smiling faces, he could almost block out the sound of zippers and the feel of cool air against his thighs. WARNING: RapeNonCon HP


_Disclaimer: I don't own it. All characters are property of J.K Rowling. I'm just playing with them. I'll put them back when I've finished. I promise : )_

Warnings: Angst, NonCon and Rape. Sorry to those who don't like it, I just had to get the story out of my head.

**Tainted**

Harry stood silent as he awaited his uncle's return. He had been standing in the same position for over ten minutes but he knew better then to move even the slightest bit whilst his uncle visited the bathroom and made nice with his aunt and cousin. His uncle pulled the same act every time before a session with his victim. It wouldn't do well for the Dursley's to suspect foul play, especially in his aunt's spotless house.

The teenager gritted his teeth when he heard the sounds of the Dursley's saying goodnight to each other and making their way up the stairs. Harry watch a small shadow pass under his door as his Aunt made her way to bedroom to sleep. Next he saw a much larger shadow pass as his fat cousin walked down the hallway to get to his bedroom. He would probably watch T.V in his room or eat more from the hidden donuts that was under his bed as his least favorite cousin was used in the next room.

After waiting another moment Harry heard the noise of the locks opening his bedroom door. He squared his jaw and prepared for the next session as his beefy uncle entered the room. It sickened him even further to see the smug grin that was plastered on the older mans face. Harry knew he loved this. Thought of it as justice or some other fucked up thing.

Harry didn't believe in justice. How could he? He was a seventeen year old man who even after defeating the most dangerous and most feared wizard of all time, was still at the mercy of his uncle's sick torment.

'Justice my abused ass' Harry thought bitterly as the elder Dursley moved closer. One huge fist slammed into Harry's nose. He didn't even notice the blood flow that was coursing down his face as his uncle pushed him roughly against the wall.

Harry glanced at the picture of his parents that he could see out of the corner of his eye. If he focused on their faces, pretended that they were actually coming to save him, then he could almost block out the sound of zippers and the feel of cool air against the back of his thighs.

He watched his parents laughing as he felt his uncle penetrate him.

Harsh and rough.

'How twisted was it when you knew your uncles favorite positions, moves and sexual fantasies?' Harry thought again as his uncle started to go faster. It didn't even hurt anymore. Of course he had fought the first few times. You couldn't be the bloody boy who lived and not fight. But fighting had stopped the sessions.

Anyway his uncle always seemed to enjoy in more when he fought against him so what was the point?

What was the point of any of it? This was his life. He had started to accept that after he was left bleeding and internally broken after the first time. He slept around with faceless people during the day to feel anything apart from the numb feeling inside. Then he would come home and his uncle would make another excuse to issue this punishment.

These days he didn't even remember what he had done wrong. Today he had smiled at his uncle as a way of playing nice and hopefully getting out of the nights activities. Apparently his uncles believed that the young man wasn't allowed to smile either, even if it was a false one.

Hearing rapid panting in his ear, Harry prepared him self for his uncles climax by bracing against the wall and turning once again to the picture of his parents. His only thoughts as his uncle groaned in pleasure before releasing into the young man was that his parent should be proud of him. He took it like a man, he always did.

He didn't cry as his uncle slipped out of him and smashed his already beat up face into the wall. He didn't scream when he felt the man's boot as it was kicked at previously broken ribs. He didn't even sigh in relief as he heard the sounds of the man leaving his room and the sounds of the locks on his bedroom door.

He took it like a man. A tainted broken man.

But still a man.

_A/N. thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. _


End file.
